Misses Glass
by Hazelstar
Summary: Thalia is in a glade, pondering when she gets a surprised visit from a certaint goddess. In here, Titant's Curse never happened


A/N: This song is dedicated to Thalia, my favorite character in the P.J.O series. I own nothing, Rick own Thalia, and Leona Lewis owns the song "Misses Glass". _Italics _are the lyrics._** Bold Italics **_is Thalia speaking in her mind.

_See I try to hide the fact  
That I am just a fragile individual  
So I give off this facade that I'm so hard  
When in fact I'm far from unbreakable  
I'm so afraid to talk and express myself  
Keepin' all my feelings bottled inside  
Of this empty shell that I call my heart  
'Cause I can't let love back in again...  
Oh, I wish I'd known love was cold before I fell in  
'Cause I went head on with its storm  
Like lightning going into sand...  
_I growled in frustration and sent a lightning bolt at a boulder, reliving myself of the bottled up emotions. Dumb Percy, dumb me. They don't understand, I **CAN'T** save Annabeth, I'm too weak, and I'm not as tough as I pretend to be. Deep down, I'm scared to death. What if I fail? What if Annabeth dies because of me? She's my best friend; I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her because of me. I can't tell anyone this, I don't trust anyone, not since Luke betrayed us, betrayed the Gods, betrayed me. Ever since, I've been too afraid to talk, in case someone turns traitor and uses things against me. My heart has turned black like my hair, maybe even blacker. All because I fell in love with Luke. When it comes to being an idiot, I get first place. I wish I had known better than to fall for Luke.  
_Chorus:  
Oh, it's better to have loved  
Than not to have loved at all  
So I guess I should feel fortunate  
But it don't feel that way, least not in my heart  
'Cause see love has left me broken (broken like glass)  
So when you see me you can call me  
See me you can call me Misses Glass _  
I smiled goofily to myself. Well at least I got to look into his gorgeous blue eyes. I was the luckiest girl in the world to have loved Luke, even though my heart feels as if I was the unluckiest, because I've become like glass, easily broken. When I found out he was evil, I went into shock. I threw up barriers, pretending to be tough, pretending his betrayal hadn't affected me too much. I remember hearing Annabeth cry herself to sleep at night when we where in our dorm. I felt bad, I wanted to comfort her, tell her I felt the same. But I didn't. Someone needed to be the tough one, and it had to be me.  
_Now after all the lying to myself  
I'm stuck feeling miserable  
When I have forced myself to be somebody else  
Making me seem invisible  
'Cause see I'm a woman like any other woman  
Indecisive and emotional  
And you might never ever know  
Oh, I wish I'd known love was cold before I fell in  
'Cause I went head on with its storm  
Like lightning going into sand_

_See I try to hide the fact  
That I am just a fragile individual _

I shook the grin off my face, replacing it with a thin line. I was miserable, I couldn't talk to anyone, let them know my pain. Everyone knew me as the "Tough Girl", not the "Soft, sissy Girl". That part of me is invisible to the world, and not even the Gods can see it. Not even Apollo. I'm a girl just like any other girl, I have a soft side, I cry too you know. I can be emotional sometimes. Love just hardened my heart to the world. Glass can be hard, but one good blow and it shatters. Just like me. Luke's betrayal was the cause of my pain. _  
So I give off this facade that I'm so hard  
When in fact I'm far from unbreakable  
I'm so afraid to talk and express myself  
Keepin' all my feelings bottled inside  
Of this empty shell that I call my heart  
'Cause I can't let love back in again...  
Oh, I wish I'd known love was cold before I fell in  
'Cause I went head on with its storm  
Like lightning going into sand...  
_I put on an act that makes me look unbreakable, when in reality, I can be broken. I hide my feelings, burying them so deep that sometimes, days later, sometimes months if I'm lucky, I remember them. My heart is just about made of rock. Sometimes I blame myself for Luke's betrayal, if I hadn't turned back and fought, gone with him and Annabeth into the camp, maybe, just maybe Luke wouldn't be a traitor. _  
Chorus:  
Oh, it's better to have loved  
Than not to have loved at all  
So I guess I should feel fortunate  
But it don't feel that way, least not in my heart  
'Cause see love has left me broken (broken like glass)  
So when you see me you can call me  
See me you can call me Misses Glass  
_I should change my last name from Smith to Glass, so that way, when I grow up, I can be called "Misses Glass". I laughed with dark humor. Thalia Glass. I like it._  
Now after all the lying to myself  
I'm stuck feeling miserable  
When I have forced myself to be somebody else  
Making me seem invisible  
'Cause see I'm a woman like any other woman  
Indecisive and emotional  
And you might never ever know  
Oh, I wish I'd known love was cold before I fell in  
'Cause I went head on with its storm  
Like lightning going into sand_

I leaned against a tree, hugging my knees to my chest. _**Get a grip Thalia; you're beginning to sound to depressing**_ I told myself mentally. _**But I AM depressed, the boy I love has turned traitor to the cause I believe in, my best friend is being held hostage, Percy wants me to rescue her, since he can' go because if he gets captured, the Gods will be overthrown, Kronos will rule, everything will erupt into a chaos than even Eris will be scared**_ my mind argued with me. I was arguing with myself, talk about crazy. "I don't know what to do! I'm scared and I know I can't rescue Annabeth. What should I do?" I asked the wind. No answer. Figures. I wasn't a daughter of the wind, just the daughter of the sky, totally different. I sighed, rubbing my temples. I had to choose. That saying "Listen to your heart" didn't help, my heart was dead. A voice floated to my ears. "Do what you think is right Thalia". I looked up and saw pale skinned woman in her early twenties, with hair blacker than mine and penetrating hazel eyes. She was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves black, and dark blue jeans with black Converses "Eris, Goddess of Chaos and Disorder" I breathed. Few had ever seen the Goddess outside the Empire State Building. Not all were lucky to see her. She smirked. "No, really?" she asked sarcastically before grinning. "Loyalty is something few have, something that deserves to be rewarded. Rescue your friend Thalia; you are brave and loyal, you will succeed" she said. We looked at each other before we burst out laughing. "Jeez, I'm beginning to sound like Athena" she grumbled. "Yeah, you kind of are" I agreed. Eris stopped smiling and looked at me seriously; the only thing that kept me thinking that this wasn't Athena was the mischief in her eyes. "Thalia, I'm serious, you can save your friend. She will be needed for the prophecy of Chaos" she said. I looked at her. "What does the prophecy say?" I asked. Eris looked at me, pain in her eyes.

_He who controls the power_

_Shall be the Gods devour_

_The daughter of Chaos_

_Shall be left with pain and loss _

_If sided with evil_

_Shall be the evil's downfall_

_If sided with _good_ and unraveled what they wrought_

I mulled the words over. "Wait, you have a daughter?" I asked, looking up. Eris was gone. I stood up and headed back to camp. I was going to save Annabeth. For the next month one sentence ran through my mind and would continue until I found what I sought: _The daughter of Chaos_

_The daughter of Chaos_

A/N: I just threw this together while listening to the song. Anyways, should I write a fanfic about "The_ daughter of Chaos" _thing? Review and let me know so I can get started.


End file.
